Kai De Avalon (KDAU)/Personality and Relationships
Personality Kai has always been an independent minded individual. He is naturally extremely perceptive with a knack for observation and learning. He learned to train his ability and at a young age he became able to permanently memorise and perfectly mimic any fighting style or technique that he saw once. Kai is a naturally calm person and it is rare to see him panic or loose his temper, even under the most adverse conditions. He prides himself on knowing his crew better than they know themselves and being able to head off problems before they come to a head. He is known for incredible loyalty to those who he considers friends, with almost unshakable faith in them no matter the situation. He also tries to always be honest with his crew no matter the situation as he believes that honesty is the most important thing between nakama. In regards to his opponents and enemies Kai is much less noble almost hypocritically so. In his opinion tricking, trapping, grifting and other forms of desception and misdirection are all fair game and he has no qualms using such tactics against those who he thinks deserve it. Relationships 'Crew' *Savio Koralen :' Savio is the First Mate of the Star Hunter Pirates and was the first member to join the crew. He is Kai's right hand man and the closest thing to a majordomo there is in the world of piracy. The two will normally begin everyday aboard the Leo Star in having a morning cup of tea Kai's study whilst adressing any problems aboard ship. Kai's trusts Savio knowledge of weapons and combat experience enough to leave all matter regarding the ship's armoury in Savio's hands. In return Savio respects Kai's insightful nature and his ability to look past the obvious to see the truth of a situation. *Reiko Takahina ': Reiko was the second member to join the Star Hunter Pirate crew. Reiko feels very strongly for Kai as the man whom saved her from the Mafia on her home island, as such she will regularly find ways to attempt to impress and please him with her culinary skills. Kai enjoys the treatment he gets from Reiko and generally tries to reciprocate by getting her little presents of varying things whenever he can. *Dr Jarek Starosta : 'Jarek was the third member to join the Star Hunter Pirate Crew. *Doriana Aylen ': Doriana was the fourth member to join the Star Hunter Pirate Crew. *Dr Julius Cascini : 'Julius was the fifth meber to join the Star Hunter Pirate Crew. *Zordan ' : 'Zordan was the sixth member to join the Star Hunter Pirate Crew *Luana Bethany ': 'Luana was the seventh member to join the Star Hunter Pirate Crew. *Hayato Shun ' : 'Hayato was the eight member to join the Star Hunter Pirate Crew. 'Family The last of Kai's family died of natural causes in his early teens, leaving him to fend for himself for the most part of his life. However despite the fact they are no longer around they are still very to important to Kai. He always remembers to honour them during the Festival of the Dead (a local custom from his home island). 'Allies/Friends' Enemies 'Other' Category:Character Subpages Category:Kai-De-Avalon